Blatant Honesty
by Gothic Valley Girl
Summary: Sequel to Bec Moscovitz. Mia and Michael's daughter is home from boarding school, and has never been happier.
1. Years in review

An:// I decided that Bec Moschovitz was getting really long. Twenty chapters deserves it's own sequel. Besides, I started writing that fic 2 years ago, time for a change. Plus I actually plan on updating at least once a week. If I don't update on time, feel free to spam my email with reminders.  
  
June 1st  
My name is Princess Rebecca Amelia Mignotte Grimaldi Moscovitz. That has got to be the longest name ever. Actually Pablo Picasso's name was 18 different names in one until he dropped his father's surname for his mothers. I'm the opposite, I dropped my mothers for my dad's. Call me Bec Moscovitz. If you call me Princess, be prepared to be hit with a mallet.  
I was given this assignment from the wonderful and intelligent school Plume Ecole which doesn't get it through their thick skulls that an English class makes no sense for a person that learned how to speak English when they were three.  
I was shipped off to a private school in the middle of France shortly after my parents got married. Actually, I've been here before that but I had two friends to keep me company so it wasn't as bad. Pat, the Princess of England, and her twin brother Rick were my best friends until their dear old pop-pop yanked them out of a French school and they are now in England. My parents didn't want me too far away from them, so I'm still in France.  
  
As a Junior in Plume Ecole, we take our third year of English. So I've been bored out of my mind in this class for three years. Now we were given the summer assignment of keeping a journal in English. My mom is making me write an extra copy of this in French to challenge me. I'm fluent in French now too, so that's really not a challenge.  
I haven't kept a journal since I was a freshman and first learned I was a princess. It was a birthday present from an old friend who chucked my friendship away after we decided to be more than friends. But I got over that. Then after our fight I became friends with Luke. He is the only person from America that I still keep in contact with. He is a good friend and is now a senior in high school, already accepted into a very prestigious college. He's also a good actor. He and Pat visit each other all the time. He's the Princess's new beau.  
I think I miss Pat and Rick more than I did anything in the US. I went back to my house in Philly in my sophomore year and I didn't once feel homesick. But when I walk past Pat's old room, still affected from her explosion of cherry bombs, I get a tight stomach. I don't miss Rick as much anymore. I think it was just initial attraction to him that made me miss him.  
But all that is in the past. There were many more boys after Rick, and Aaron. I have to say I need to stop getting so head over heels for guys I'm friends with. But in Genovia, that's not an option because all the boys I meet are the spoiled sons of ambassadors or rulers. Sadly most of them are very unattractive, their major snottiness is a turn-off.  
Well, that entry should be long enough. Besides, it's only the first day of summer, nothing interesting happened. 


	2. Being commited means

June 2nd  
I'm on the train home now. It's actually a great feeling knowing that I'll be away from that school for a good two months. I'll be able to spend time with my parents. I'll be able to be free of this dreadful uniform. I can wear jeans again! I'm soooo happy.  
  
Breaking News: The Princess of Genovia has finally given up on boys. That would make a darling headline on CNN don't you think? Maybe I should stop worrying so much about my ex-boyfriend, or finding a new boyfriend, and start caring more about other stuff. I think I'm going to spend this summer making my country a better place to live. I used to do community service all the time in Philly, and I haven't done anything like that since I started living in Genovia full-time. Or I could start doing more princess lessons. I know that is going to take over my life when I get home.  
  
Things to do to get my mind off boys: Start reading newspapers. This is very important to develop knowledge and to stop all those gossip columnists. Do community service Get my name out there (as if it already wasn't) and have my people love me. Stop thinking about boys Takes so much of my energy Develop a talent Maybe take some music lessons?  
  
So I'm going to get started on this as soon as I get home. I think getting my mind off the opposite sex will calm me down a lot.  
  
June 4th Okay, my plan to get my mind off boys crashed and burned. I read some newspapers, and my princess lessons start tonight, but I started my community service today and was introduced to this amazing guy. He was drool-worthy. I'm so pathetic. I can't even spend one day doing volunteer work without developing a crush on my co-worker. I used to hate people like me, that are boy-crazy. It's because of going to an all-girl school. Being around a bunch of boys is like shock treatment when you are surrounded around a bunch of prissy stuck up girls.  
I'm helping Dan, my gorgeous partner, with a whole range of projects. He is a senior in highschool, and is very commited to community service. But after my graceless acts and all around weirdness, he must think I ought to be commited, in a mental institution. It was the two of us and four other people re-painting some old school which this group is hoping to repaint, fix the wiring and plumbing, and make suitable for learning. I think it is a very cool idea, considering the fact that I could probably go there instead of my French Private School.  
Anyway, back to my story. So he's showing me around, telling me about all the work they have been doing when some kids start pointing at me whispering. Dan however was clueless to the fact that I was thee Rebecca Amelia Mignotte Grimaldi Moscovitz. How he didn't know who I was is beyond me. Maybe he doesn't pay attention to the news or local events. Or he could be living under a rock.  
Those kids started asking me for my autograph. My autograph! That was so embrassing. Dan just looked at me as if I was an alien when I kindly signed little pieces of paper for them.  
"What was that about?" Dan asked when the kids left away.  
"You don't know?" He cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. I started laughing insanely. How could he possibly not know?  
"I guess I signed the form with my actual name, not the other 13 ones."  
"You have thirteen names?"  
"Sort of. It's all historical family names. Comes with the crown."  
"What?"  
"I'm Bec, Princess of Genovia." He looked at me stunned and only snapped out of it when a pretty girl with black hair called him over. That scored me big points.  
  
But the whole royalty thing wasn't the worse part though. Oh no, that was nothing compared to when I was on a ladder helping paint the border when I bumped my paint ca n and it went crashing down, splashing Dan's head. I just stared in horror as the blue paint dripped down his face. I didn't do anything, I was like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone else in the room was either laughing, trying to help him clean it off, or doing something anything. I was stock still on the ladder.  
Maybe I should be committed. 


	3. Bowling shoes and house arrest

AN:// Wow, I already put off updating. Babysitting my cousins for an entire week was my reason, but I have 11 chapters written now. So review and you can see them. There might be some grammar mistakes. I tried to get them all, but between helping my mom with dinner and pretending to do homework I might have missed some. Please review, I was disappointed I only got 2 last time.  
  
June 5th  
  
So comes day 2 of volunteer work. Dan is. still hot. Even with his skin and hair slightly stained with blue paint. He walked past me and smirked.  
  
"I don't think you should be painting today." He joked. I turned beet red.  
"I'm really sorry about that. I'm really clumsy at times." I replied.  
"Don't worry, it happens. Besides, I always wanted to be a smurf." Now tell me he isn't perfect. If someone poured blue paint on my head, I'd be out for blood.  
The day went without further incident. I think my princess-ness is good for this project because today's bodyguard knew how to dry wall. He told me on the way home that he did construction work before he went into police training.  
  
June 6th  
  
Same old same old day. Got up early to ditch the security guard. Checked my messages and email in the supposedly locked offices. Grabbed an egg sandwich from the kitchen (the cook's apprentice has a crush on me, so he always makes me a sandwich early so I can escape).  
I did manage to sneak out and was able to roam Genovia. It's really nice here, I almost forgot how beautiful the water is, all my parents fault for sending me to a boarding school with no view. Genovia is roughly the size of Philadelphia and a few surrounding cities. You can walk around it completely in one day. I like that it is small though because everyone seems to know one another.  
Well, it really is a small country because I happened to run into Dan. He was sitting in the sand gazing out upon the water dreamily without a shirt on. I wanted a camera right then. Memo to self: Never leave palace without camera again. It took everything I had not to stop and drool. I saw that his neck was still a bit blue when I walked up behind him.  
"Hello" I said geekily. My voice cracked like a teenage boy going through puberty. How mortifying. He turned around and smiled at me.  
"How is it that I've never seen you before, even though you are the Princess of the country I have lived in since birth, but suddenly I see you all the time now?"  
"You've must have seen me before, somewhere."  
"Newspapers, that's it, and you were little then."  
"Little? I only became a Princess when I was 15. Besides, its only been a princess for a year, and then sent me off to some boarding school for 9 months out of the year."  
"You've changed a lot since your arrival. I remember talking about the new princess in school."  
Changes are sort of funny. I recognized my changes right away because, well, it's me. After all I did end up getting my mom's genes for being flatchested until months in a boarding school with really fattening food finally gave me some breasts. Plus, I'm not a beanpole anymore. I've got shape out. Curves are nice, especially when I have to try on those dresses. Then there was the drastic change of cutting my hair uber short with some small highlights of red. My roommate did it the week before I left. I have to say she was the only person I could stand in that school, but I really don't miss her.  
But back to my story.  
"Uh. thanks?"  
"So you lived in the United States?"  
"Yes, up until recently. It was nice being unknown there. Here I can't even do volunteer work without being asked for an autograph." I sighed and flopped onto the sand beside him. "Plus there was so much to do there, never a dull moment. Here there are lots to do but its all-dull politics.  
"You are really down to earth for a person that is a princess."  
"I think it comes with the fact that no one treats me like one, except the body guards and my mom." Just as I said this, I saw a tall lumbering man walking toward me. I got up and dusted off my pants. "Speaking of body guards. I might be late today; I sort of snuck out this morning without permission of someone to save me from ninja monkeys and what not. See you later." I really wanted to talk more, and I could have, but a middle-aged man standing there watching my every move didn't seem appealing.  
  
June 7th  
  
I did community service for 5 hours today, hoping to talk to Dan but I never got the chance. Bah, this is boring. Mom is off at some peace conference with my dad in tow. No one to have fun with. Those are the times I really miss Pat and Rick. Hockey games with the maids were always so much fun. At least when my parents were gone we had fun. There is no one to hang out with now that the chef and his son have gone home for the day. That's it. I'm blowing this Popsicle stand.  
  
June 7th, or wait, it's the 8th now.  
  
Tonight was the most fun I've had since Pat and Rick left. I managed to sneak out, undetected. It's funny that a royal palace is easier to sneak out of than my old apartment in Philly. Dad or Aaron's parents always caught me. I was walking around the capital of Genovia, which is ironically called Genovia City when translated into English, which this journal is supposed to be also. Once again I'm going to say taking Neligh is pointless. BAH!  
But back to my wonderful evening. Let me tell you, Genovia is really a tourist trap the farther into the capital you go. Teenagers galore. I finally felt as if I was back in Philly, until I realized I didn't know anyone. Not a good feeling. So I entered a bowling alley (I didn't know the French Bowled), and stood out of place until I heard "Dan! Is that Bec?" I whipped around to see Dan and four other people sitting down putting on bowling shoes On Friday nights they do glow-bowling where they have black lights strobe lights, and music playing. My old friends in Philly and I used to do this all the time. I was and still am a hopeless bowler.  
I really need to stay on my story. I waved to the group and went over to where they were tying the pre-worn shoes.  
"So this is where Genovia's youth spend their nights." Dan laughed at my remark and repeated what I said in French to a boy behind him. I forgot not everyone speaks English. I spent the night practicing my foreign languages, mother would be so proud.  
That is, she would be proud had she not grounded me. Yes, the Princess of a small country is under house arrest for having fun. The night was a blur, and I wish I could remember all the interesting things that happened, but I could never get the mood exactly. All I know is, if I thought Dan was attractive before, it's nothing compared to now. He is amazing in so many aspects and had so much fun. I want to be with him so badly, but I can't because I'M GROUNDED. 


	4. And it all comes out

An:// The long since update, but not so much awaited chapter of Blatant Honesty. Oh well, said I would update so I'm updating. But if you like this fic, you better review.  
  
June 8th  
  
Who knew getting caught would be so horrible? I'm banned from doing community service for a week. I sent bodyguard #6 to tell the group that I'll be back in a week. They sent back a blue-stained bodyguard. He was mad, oh well.  
  
My mom is filling my schedule with diplomatic conferences ad Genovia important crap.  
  
Saturday- Meeting with Genovia Olive Growers Association, I get to help pick olives, fun fun.  
  
Sunday- Some Ambassador conference/dinner.  
  
Monday- Luncheon with mom and some of her friends, me and a bunch of middle- aged women, drinking tea. Just how I want to spend my day.  
  
Tuesday- Meeting with private school headmasters within Genovia and some French ones. They have a problem with us making a public school. Back when my mom was 16 Genovia had a great system of public schools, but lack of funding caused them to close. I guess my grandfather was too busy funding the casinos and such to give to the schools. At least I get to practice arguing and debating, I sort of miss it. Sure, I'll probably loose all integrity within the community, but I like public schools a lot better than boarding schools.  
  
Wednesday- Arts Association. They want a new theater and museum. I'm all for it. Can't I just give it to them and not worry about this meeting? Planning a fundraising dinner with a bunch of rich old ladies that costs a lot of money per a plate is not my cup of tea. Speaking of tea, there will probably be a lot of it.  
  
Growing olives must be the most boring job on the face of the Earth. I did pick some, and talked with the President of the Olive Growers Association and his son. He was nice and a bit attractive, but I have to say Dan is cuter. I've gotten more friends this past week than I have since Pat and Rick left. I never got along with people at Plume Ecole, a fact well-known at the school and those gossip newspapers. Even the school newspaper has a picture of me scrubbing the first floor corridor because I started yelling and ranting at one of the prefects for being an idiot. I don't get along with any of the prefects, they are snobs that like giving me demerits.  
  
So I'm off to try and get the smell of olive oil out of my clothing.  
  
June 9th- I miss community service. This is really boring. I snuck out of the ambassador dinner party. I'm in the bathroom writing this. The American Ambassador is hilarious though. He is the only thing keeping me entertained. He is the exact opposite of the rest of these bald weird guys. His hair is long and he was telling me about when he graduated high school he took a road trip on his motorcycle traveling the country. He told me all this cool stuff that he does. He made it seem much more interesting than the rest of them. I love the sound of it. My mom invited him to the palace any time he wanted because he gave me so much attention. He also asked me if I would like to help him out with the Teen Ambassador program. He is in charge of this new program that will let kids from all over the world meet and help make a difference. He wanted me to choose a teen ambassador from Genovia. It sounds like a lot of fun plus it will give me something to do after the school is finished.  
  
Well, I'm being bugged by security guard #9, must be heading back. Oh, and more news on bodyguard 6, he quit. Said that any job that makes him be drenched in blue paint isn't worth it. I didn't like him anyway.  
  
June 10th  
  
Ahh, I can't stand being away from my friends! It's day 3. I sent security guard #9 with a message saying how much I enjoyed their gift of blue men and how I'm counting down the days to return. Also said they couldn't paint this guard, he was meant to escort me to my boring luncheon. They sent me a ball of charred wires that they pulled out of the wall. They school was a fire hazard. They will be set back a few weeks until they get a decent electrician (one who would do it for free). So using my ultimate super princess powers I got 3 local electricians to put down everything and work on it, with a small note "It's good to be royalty."  
  
Later on June 10th  
  
The luncheon was a disaster. The one woman is the head of the charity ball I'm supposed to help plan. She was telling me how nice it would be to have a young persons point of view. My point of view is ~ I don't want to do this.  
  
I spaced out a bit during lunch while they all gossiped and complained about their husbands. Now why did they have to make a big deal out of it?  
  
"Bec! Bec! Rebecca honey!" My mom poked me hard in the ribs. Everyone was giggling as I snapped to attention. "Didn't you hear Mademoiselle Seclour? She asked how you are enjoying your summer." I turned deep red because I was just thinking of the one person that was making my summer so enjoyable.  
  
"I am glad to be home, and I'm enjoying helping the local group of teens doing community service. It's very rewarding." I answered politely and professionally. My mother smiles, she knew somehow.  
  
"Okay Rebecca, spill. Who is the boy?" All her friends giggled and 'awed'. I hate awing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I was your age, well a bit younger, the only reason I did community service was to hang out with your father. So spill it." Well, I spilt something, my water. I wanted to slip under the table as I began dabbing my lap with a napkin.  
  
"I met him through the community service. He's in charge of it."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "How old?"  
  
"He is a senior in high school. And he's. amazing."  
  
"How far have you gone with him?"  
  
"Mother!" I was repulsed. This is something you discuss with teenage girlfriends. Wait, I don't have any. "I only met him the other day."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Daniel. Dan for short."  
  
"Is he the reason why you ran out of the palace without a bodyguard and didn't return until after midnight?" Sort of uncalled for. One lady actually started to grin after I said Dan's name. But everyone else just stared as my mother brought up my junior delinquency.  
  
"No, mother, I ran out because I haven't been able to have fun since you dragged me to this God-forsaken country." I stood up; my wet lap was the last thing on my mind. "You and dad ruined my life when you brought me here. You ship me off to a school for nine months of a year, where no one likes me. Then I have to be escorted everywhere with bodyguards that can't stand me. I miss Philly, I miss my friends, and I miss you and dad every time I walk through that stupid school! I never wanted to be royalty. Punishing me for having fun is majorly hypocritical. I excused myself from the table and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
I'm going to hear an earful. I know it.  
  
Later on the 9th  
  
Music is very therapeutic. Laying here on my bed in my pj's is nice. Sure I wish they weren't chopping down my tree as we speak, and I wish I wasn't here in this country. someone's knocking on my door. I'll write more later.  
  
Even later  
  
Wow, I never realized until right now how much I miss being with my dad. I turned down my music as he entered my room. He smiled at me.  
  
"Bec, can I sit down?" I nodded ad moved over a bit on my bed. He sat down and leaned against my headboard.  
  
"Your mom tells me you have an interesting lunch."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at her, but I'm not sorry for everything I said. Keeping me from having fun and forcing me to do diplomatic stuff on my one chance to see the two of you isn't fair." He nodded and motioned for me to come sit with him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. None of this should have happened. I miss Philly too. I miss our togetherness. It kills me to send you to that school. I miss just sitting with you during holidays, being thankful for having you. I never dreamed in the 15 years I raised you that your mother would return, and drag you here. Seeing her again, it brought back all those feelings I had since we were young. If I knew for one brief second what getting back together would do to you, I would have never married her. I'm sorry for all this."  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at her. Its just really stressful here."  
  
"Yeah." For a while we just sat there, until I finally said something.  
  
"Dad, can we go back to Philly? For keeps this time? I want to go to college in America, not France of Italy. And I miss my friends there."  
  
"Me too Bec. I miss teaching, but its not going to be possible."  
  
"But, you said if you knew what marrying mom would do to me, you would have never married! So divorce her."  
  
"It's not that simple honey. I do love your mom. Leaving her once was hard enough." Now I'll admit, I do love my mom. But my hate for everything she is doing to me almost outweighs it. We discussed that too, and he said he would try to think of a solution but Philly was out of the question.  
  
I need to get back to community service. The faster we get that school done, the sooner I can attend it.  
  
(AN:// I'm considering doing a sort of crossover thing with All-American Girl. The teen ambassador program would introduce Sam Madison and her family, plus the hunky presidents son. That is, if everyone likes the idea and would be able to believe that AAG took place 20 years after Princess Diaries. Review and tell me what you think. This would also bring back the royal twins Pat and Rick.) 


	5. Petunias should be sweet

AN: Sorry about my lack of updates. Midterms and a stomach bug cut off most of my computer time. But here it is!  
  
June 10th  
  
I think my outburst and temporary insanity during lunch yesterday taught my mom a lesson. She went to meet with the Arts Association by herself. So I'm all alone. Dad went with her. I guess I can use this time to catch up on a few things.  
  
Who am I kidding? I have nothing to do. The United States Ambassador did send me all the information on the teen ambassador program. Maybe I should look over it. I'm bored out of my mind. I still can't go to do community service because I'm supposed to be under punishment. My dad is still disappointed in my behavior, and my mom is very upset. I saw her crying last night.  
  
I feel lower than low.  
  
Later on June 10th  
  
I've come to the conclusion that being a teen ambassador is way cooler than being a princess. You get to meet kids from all over the world, meet famous people and you don't need to know what al the silverware on the table is in fear of an international incident. I get to choose one teen, which is fluent in 2 languages, shows good community service, good leadership skills, and has lots of character.  
  
So of course I'm going to choose Dan. I mean, who else is there? He can speak English and French (and I believe some Italian.) He has done a ton of community service. He's in charge of the current project and has character out the wazzoo.  
  
I'm definitely going to pick him.  
  
June 11th  
  
What a dead boring day. I met with the Genovian Historical Society. History was always my least favorite subject, because I always had the teachers that spoke in monotone. But I did get lots of comments saying I looked just like the first ruler of Genovia, Rosagunde, who killed her husband with her braids. I found that rather appalling, but the whole story was much more interesting.  
  
Who thought being a princess would be so dull? Disney and the brothers Grimm sure made it sound like fun. Sadly my knight in shining armor is doing deeds of chivalry outside the palace walls. I feel like Princess Jasmine, except my father would never ever let me wear something that exposes my stomach.  
  
Hmmm, something smells good downstairs. I'll be back later. I'm off to investigate.  
  
Still June 11th  
  
French Bread is my messiah. I was sitting at the counter on a stool talking with Jeremy, the cook's son and the headwaiter when we host big parties. He made the bread.  
"So what is troubling the princess?" He asked as he kneaded more dough. I broke off a bit of the bread to eat and shrugged.  
  
"I yelled at my mom yesterday, so I feel bad. And there is this guy I can't get off my mind." I popped another piece in my mouth.  
  
"And his name? I probably know him."  
  
"Dan."  
  
"That doesn't really narrow it down. Last name?" That was when I came to the horrible realization that I really didn't know anything about him! How could I not know his whole name?  
  
"Oh god, I don't know." I dramatically slammed my head against the counter. Jeremy laughed and lifted my chin with his flour-covered hands.  
  
"Don't digress (yes, he said digress). How about you help me make a pizza for lunch and we'll see if we can figure it out." And we did, but only after a call came from my mother. The Emperor invited my mother and father to stay at his place for a whole 2 weeks. They want to negotiate some peace treaties and trading stuff and other things. So the answer to my problems came when Jeremy and I were celebrating my freedom over pizza.  
  
Party at the Royal Palace.  
  
June 12th  
  
Something terrible has happened. After I got back from my meeting with the ladies planning the charity ball, my mother introduced me to Petunia Vancouver, my new personal assistant. Because my mother is so paranoid that something might happen to them in China they want to make sure I don't over take the throne and have no clue what I'm doing. Sort of like King Tut. Except, he was assasinated by his assistants. I took an immediate dislike to Miss Vancouver. Her glasses sat at the tip of her long ski slope nose. Plus she keeps calling me her majesty or Princess Rebecca. AND SHE REPRIMANDED JEREMY! FOR JUST STANDING IN THE ENTRANCE HALL WITH ME!!! The woman is new to the palace and already starts yelling at the staff.  
  
"We've got to get rid of her before Friday." I said to Jeremy over my nightly cup of cocoa. "I asked my mom if I could invite some kids who I would be considering for the Teen Ambassador program. So pretty much she gave me permission to invite all the youth of Genovia."  
  
"That woman needs a strong laxative to get that stick out of her arse." Jeremy muttered as he furiously chopped vegetables for tomorrow's meals. He has the thing where he can peal a potato using two knives. Something I've only seen in anime cartoons, and that Japanese restaurant in Philly. I snickered as he stabbed the knives into the cutting board.  
  
"I bet the Canadians want their name back. Having her on the staff might cause international conflicts. They might send Mounties to raid the palace." He answered with a confused look. I guess it takes an American to get Canada jokes.  
  
"So, Her majesty, the elder princess, she is planning a big get together to introduce the wicked witch to the palace?"  
  
"Yeah, how is it that such a horrible woman gets a nice party and all I got was crappy airplane food?"  
  
"Tis an unjust world." He grabbed a coffee cup of his own and filled it with cocoa.  
  
"A toast, to the countless plans we shall come up with to get rid of Miss Vancouver." I said, raising my cup.  
  
"Here here." We tapped our cups together and chugged the chocolate goodness. 


End file.
